


Hugtto Pretty Cure Kaiteban

by MixupAce



Series: Hugtto Precure Kaiteban [2]
Category: HuGっと！プリキュア | Hug tto! Precure, プリキュア | PreCure | Pretty Cure Series
Genre: Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Hugtan is never a baby, Lots of changes to the story, she's just hagumi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27006802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MixupAce/pseuds/MixupAce
Summary: The World has frozen.  And a group of Pretty Cure go back in time to try and fix things.  Most are lost along the way, and one ends up with a version of her mother the same age as her, and thus, new Pretty Cure are born.  Join Nono Hana and Nono Hagumi as they become the Hugtto Pretty Cure, and cheer everyone on into the future!
Series: Hugtto Precure Kaiteban [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969534
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 0 - and to the past we go!

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically chapter 0 of this Fic! I've made quite a few changes already, and planted some seeds for changes later on down the line too, I really hope you enjoy

“Are we sure this will work?” A teenage girl with blue hair asked, adjusting her glasses.

“It has to.” Another girl, this one with red twin tails said.

“We got the data from Traum, so it should go without a hitch.” A girl with short green hair said, grinning. 

“And with the power of Mother Heart….” Hagumi looked down at the white crystal in her hand. “We can… no. We _will_ fix things.” She said, looking at the older girls and smiling. 

“Well according to everything Traum has… without the proper precautions there is a 75% chance we shall all become babies if we go back in time.” The green haired girl said. 

“EH?! You serious, Aika?!” The redhead asked, her eyes bulging out of her head. “Aww man, how’d we fight like that?!” She groans. 

“Relax Junko.” The green haired girl sighs. “I’m sure that won’t happen to us. We’re the Pretty Cure after all.” 

“Yasu is right! We’ll all be fine!” Hagumi nods, looking earnest. 

“And if anything like that happens, I’ll be there!” Harry said, standing on Hagumi’s head. 

“And how do we know nothing is gonna happen to the furball?” Junko asked, rolling her eyes. 

“Hamsters are immune to all side effects of time travel.” Harry said simply. No one here had the information necessary to call him on this. 

“So.” Yasu said, crossing her arms. “We move as soon as morning comes, we’re gonna get inside Criasu Corp, and we’re gonna go and save history” 

“Fix.” Aika said, smiling softly. “Save implies we are stopping a new danger. We are going to eradicate the danger already present in that era. We are fixing history, not saving it.” 

“Save, fix, who cares, we’re gonna stop the bad guys!” Junko cheers. “But maybe after some rest.” She adds, yawning. 

“I’ll take the first watch!” Hagumi said, hiding her hand up. “You all need the rest!” 

“No way kid, you’re our magic ticket.” Yasu smiles, ruffling Hagumi’s hair. “I’ll take it, you get all the rest you need to get us in there.” 

“I’m not some baby…” Hagumi mumbled, puffing her cheeks. 

“Not ‘til we go back in time!” Junko snickers, going to her tent.

“Oh? Are you so sure you are not going to be one too?” Aika asked, smirking.

“Course I’m not, I’m the strongest after all!” Junko said, flexing. 

“But Yasu is the oldest so it makes more sense for it to be her who’s the exception.” Hagumi giggles, sitting near the fire. 

“I’m sure it won’t happen to anyone.” Yasu smiles.

The girls all began settling down, except for Yasu who sat a bit away from the fire, watching as everyone began to sleep peacefully. 

“So.” Harry said, taking his human form and sitting next to her.

“Get rest, you’re going with Hagumi tomorrow.” Yasu said, stretching as she stood up.

“I got a cushy ride in her pocket, I can keep you company.” He said, leaning against a tree. 

“Fine, whatever.” She said, taking a few steps away.

There was a beat of the silence, the wind blowing between them.

“You’re not planning on making it in with her.” Harry said, cutting through the silence.

“I’m planning to. I expect that only one of us will make it.” She sighs, crossing her arms. 

“And you expect it to be her?” Harry asked, placing a hand on Yasu’s shoulder.

“Hagumi has that connection to Mother Heart…” Yasu mutters. 

“And she’d do anything to make sure you all can make it back.” He said.

“That’s why she can’t know about the chance we won’t.” She said, looking up at the stars with a sad smile.

“They’re the only things that shine… You know… I almost forgot that’s what the cities were like before everything froze.” She said softly. “I think if I make it back with Hagumi and everyone… I’d like to spend a night just watching the city…” 

“Yeah, I’d like that too.” Harry smirks, looking at the stars.

Hagumi laid awake in her sleeping bag, having heard the whole conversation. She took a deep breath, before nodding to herself. She was going to make sure that all of them made it back to the past, and when they did… they’d all see the lights from the city, and smile together. 

Morning came and the girls all woke up. Aika had the last watch and had prepared a breakfast for everyone, it was simple stuff they’d all scavenged. 

“Well, let’s head for Criasu Corp!” Junko said, cracking her knuckles. 

The girls look at each other before nodding and taking out their PreHearts. “Heart Kiratto!” 

“The Pretty Cure of Hope! Cure Tomorrow!” Hagumi said, spinning around.  
“The Pretty Cure of Destiny! Cure Mirai!” Yasu said simply, looking forward.

“The Pretty Cure of Fate! Cure Avenir!” Aika said, flicking some hair out of her face.

“The Pretty Cure of Will! Cure Demain!” Junko cheers, punching her fists together.

The four cures look at eachother and nod, Harry takes his Hamster form and jumps into the pouch on Hagumi’s hip.

The girls jump up, coming out of the forest they were in, and locking eyes on Criasu Corporation. 

* * *

At Criasu Corporation, Oshimaida were swarming around the ground floor. Of course this wouldn’t be a problem for the Pretty Cure. 

There was a crash as the cures went through a window near the top floor. 

“This way!” Cure Mirai said, pointing down a long hallway.

The cures start running down the hallway, finding a large room with a large machine in the center. 

“That was…” Cure Demain mutters, looking at the device.

“Ohohohoho!” A voice rang through the room.

“Papple-! Avenir! Get the machine running, we’ll hold her off!” Mirai yells. 

A woman dressed as if she dressed straight out of the bubble era walked into the room, the clicks from her heels carrying a sinister echo.

“Oho, you little cuties are trying to use that old thing?” Papple asked, casually dodging a swing from Mirai. “Don’t you know the side effects?”

“Yeah, maybe you should try it, granny!” Demain said, kicking her.

“What was that…?” Papple asked, smacking Demain away with her fan. 

Cure Tomorrow steadied herself, before lunging at Papple with her Pretty Cure Sword. 

Papple caught the sword with her fan, throwing it to the side, flinging Tomorrow into a wall. 

“Almost….” Avenir said, working on the device, which started whirring to life. 

“Hmph, Mr. Traum saw you all got the data last time. He said he wanted you captured.” Papple said, stepping towards Avenir, once again dodging Demain and Mirai as they tried to tackle her. 

“No!” Tomorrow yelled, starting to glow.

“What was tha-?” Papple asked, turning around as the glow from Tomorrow became more and more intense, before light burst forth from her. 

**“I SAID NO! WE’RE GOING TO CHANGE THE FUTURE! AND THEN WE CAN ALL ENJOY THE LIGHTS FROM THE CITY!”** Tomorrow yelled as the blast of light knocked Papple away, and forced herself out of her transformation.

“S-She heard that…?” Mirai asked, helping Hagumi up as the device finally booted up. 

“Everyone! It’s working! Let’s hurry through!” Avenir said as Mirai ran over to the portal it had opened up. 

“You two first.” She smiles, helping Hagumi stand at the edge. 

“Let’s go!” Demain said. 

Hagumi steps in, beginning to float through the time portal. 

“Fine… You all want to go so badly… let’s see how you all like the past that awaits you.” Papple said, pushing herself up and slapping the control panel, before pushing the other three cures in.

“I’m sure you’ll be ready to fight again by the time we freeze everything.” She smirks, shutting off the device. 

“Ah…. I need to write a report now…” She sighs, looking around the empty room. “I swear, those cute little brats have no respect… calling me a granny?” 

* * *

In the portal Hagumi gasped when she saw everyone get pushed in. 

“Yasu!” She cries, reaching out for the older girl. 

“W-We all made it…” Yasu said in shock as her, Aika, and Junko were all glowing slightly as they floated around behind Hagumi. “Hagumi! We all made it!” She said reaching back to her, though they couldn’t quite reach. 

“Well it seems like now all we do is hope those effects won’t kick in.” Aika said, adjusting her glasses.

“We’ll be fine!” Junko said, waving her hand. 

The four all let out a sigh of relief. The white Mirai crystal Hagumi had began to glow, covering her with white light. 

The other three began glowing in the colors of their cure outfits before they began drifting off in slightly different directions. 

“Uhhhh… guys, what’s going on?” Junko asked. As her and Aika got closer to the edge of the odd tunnel they were in.

“I… I do not know. I assume things are working to…! Papple may have changed the coordinates when she hit the consol!” She gasps, covering her mouth. 

“So only Hagumi’s gonna hit the target…” Junko groans, the glow on her and Aika growing stronger, before they hit the edge, finally leaving the tunnel, popping out of time wherever they might.

Hagumi gasps, tearing up slightly at this.

“It’ll be okay, I know you can do this Hagumi!” Yasu smiled, her glow starting to grow.

“I-I-” Hagumi stammers. 

“And when we all get out, I’m sure we’ll look for you and we can see the city together!” Yasu nods.

“Y-Yasu! Take my hand!” Hagumi squeaks, reaching out to Yasu as she gets near the wall of the time tunnel. 

“Don’t cry, Hagumi, you’re a pretty cure! You can do this!” Yasu said, reaching out for her. 

The two kept stretching and it seemed like they were just about to touch, but they just barely brushed their fingertips against each other, and just like that Yasu hit the wall, vanishing like the other two. 

“I-I…” Hagumi started crying. 

“Hagumi!” Harry said, getting out of her pocket and grabbing her hand. “You have to be strong for them.” 

“B-But… they’re the ones that always protected me…” Hagumi whimpers. 

“And now you have to protect others so you can find them again!” Harry said, sound determined. “Like Yasu said, you have to be strong for them!” 

“Y-You’re right…” Hagumi nods, wiping her eyes as they neared the end of the tunnel. “I’m a pretty cure… we can do anything!” She said, smiling as they exited the tunnel. 

They came out above a city. Hagumi gasps as she looks around at all of the lights, before the two start falling, eventually landing with Hagumi and another girl hitting each other in the head.

* * *

“So… The Pretty Cure went back in time…?” A man with greasy black hair said, sitting at a desk with a name placard on it, one that read ‘George Traum’. 

“Yes sir, I made sure they arrived after we were set to.” Papple said, placing the report on his desk. 

“All of them?” George asked, looking through the report. “I think all except for the small one.”

“No matter, she isn’t a threat…” George said, pushing a file forward. “Now, when you three get back there, you are to head to the location detailed here, and follow my instructions to the letter, understand?” 

“Of course sir. Anything to fulfill the Company's mission.” Papple said, with a smile and a wink. 

“And don’t do anything to sway the boy until I say so.” George said as she left the room.

“Of course!” Papple said as the door shut.

George gets up, looking at a picture of himself and a woman with a young blonde girl. He sighs, setting it down next to a set of schematics that seemed to be for a robot. 

He walks over to the window, looking out to the frozen world, seeing people stuck in place, one split second preserved forever. 

“I promise… I will fix this world… I will make one that I can live in.” He said as the picture frame shattered all on it’s own.


	2. Chapter 1 - Shouting out for our Tomorrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so begins the first episode! Some questions are gonna be answered, some changes revealed, and some new questions are gonna be asked! Hope y'all enjoy!

Thirteen year old Nono Hana was having a very rough morning so far. First, she majorly botched her hair cut. Then she had to put up with her little sister, Kotori of all people teasing her for acting childish. And now she’s running late for class. 

“Mou….!” She groans, running towards the school, before stopping and doubling back when she noticed an old lady walking with a large bag. “Excuse me-” Hana starts, before she sees a baseball flying at the lady. She squeaks, getting between her and the baseball. Everything freezes for a moment. In the split second where everything seems gray-scale, and nothing is moving, even the birds in the sky are frozen in place, Hana would swear she could hear multiple voices cut through the silence, one of someone her age, another of a child, and oddly enough the cries of a baby. 

She didn’t have the time to process this though as time resumed, and the baseball hit her square in the forehead. “Mechou...ku.” She groans, rubbing her forehead. 

“Oh my, are you alright dearie?” The Lady asked. 

“I’m fine m’am!” Hana smiles. “Do you need help, that bag looks heavy” 

“Oh, I’ll be fine dearie” The woman smiles as the school bell rings. “Oh, don’t you have class?” She asks, chuckling. 

“OH NO!” Hana squeaks, running off. “IF YOU NEED HELP LATER I’LL GLADLY DO IT!” She yells back. 

* * *

Hana skids through the door to the classroom just as the late bell rings.   
“Oh, you’re just in time to introduce yourself-” The teacher said with a soft chuckle as Hana catches her breath at the front of the classroom. 

“H-Hello!” Hana cheers finally catching her breath and standing up straight, a giant smile plastered on her face. 

“I’m Nono Hana! And I wanna be a stylish and mature lady!” Hana grins. She had not thought this introduction through completely. But it at least got a positive reaction out of her classmates, most chuckling at how excited she was or how she entered the room. One boy sat near the door, with scruffy black hair smiled a bit, blushing lightly when he saw her. 

Hana eventually sat and took her seat as class continued on, looking out the window where she could swear she could see a pink star among the clouds. For a split second she hears those voices again. One of them sounded like two voices but she couldn’t tell which. She shook her head, turning her attention back to class. 

As lunch rolled around Hana sighs going to the roof, half to mope, half to look for that star. She passes by a blonde girl that smiles at her, before the girl is told off by a teacher for skipping homeroom. 

“First I try to give myself a mature haircut… then I get hit by a baseball trying to help an old lady, and now I mess up my introduction… Mechoku….” She mumbles, pouting as she takes a seat on the roof looking up at the clouds.

“You’re the new girl, right?” It was the boy from her class. “I-I liked your introduction, you were way more excited than the ones we got earlier in the year” He said, smiling slightly. 

“Oh, thanks!” Hana smiles, perking up a bit, shaking off her worries and concerns in an instant. 

“Oh, before I forget, Saaya sent me up since she saw you come up here” He said, looking back to the door.

“Saaya?” Hana tilts her head, standing up.

“Yakushiji Saaya, our class representative.” The boy explained, clearing his throat. “She wanted to show you around the school, she’s down in the cafeteria waiting for y-.”

“Thank you so much!” Hana smiles, grabbing the boy's hands for a moment before she runs off to find Saaya. 

There was a beat of silence before the boy hit his own forehead. “I-I totally forgot to introduce myself…” 

* * *

Elsewhere in a dark office building five people sat around a table, each one looking at the files in front of them. 

“We need only one percent more Toge Power to reach our goal and finally head to the past.” A girl with purple hair said, closing her file.

“Everyone, to remind you, whoever can succeed in their goals and can retrieve the Mirai crystals that have now scattered through time will receive a promotion.” The spokesman of the team said, tapping his files on the table.

“I would have had that promotion but of course that little brat had a trick up her sleeve…” Papple mutters, crossing her arms

“Well we got enough Toge Power for one trip for now, right? Hey boss man, how about you let me go get that last bit? Paps said those cures are outta commission, right?” A handsome young man said, running his hand through his hair as he looks up at the camera in the center of the table.

“Charaleet, show some respect!” An older man with glasses and a beard said. 

“Can it, gramps.” Charaleet smirks as a stamp descends from the ceiling, lading on the papers in front of him. 

“Heh, thanks boss man! You ain’t gonna regret this!” Charaleet grins, standing up. “I’ll get this done no problem” And just like that he was gone from the room. 

“Listol…. Why do we keep him around?” Papple sighed, rubbing her temples. 

“He has no respect for his elders!” The man with glasses said. 

“He gets results. simple as that.” The spokesman with sharp features, Listol said. 

“If you say so…” Papple sighs.

* * *

At night Nono Hana was looking at herself in the mirror and grinning. “Tomorrow’s gonna be way better, it’s gonna go off without a hitch!” 

“I know it is!” She adds. “I can do anything! I can be anything! Hooray! Hooray! Hana!” She cheers, before looking out her window and seeing that pink star again. She runs out to her balcony watching the star continue to twinkle and shine as it moves across the sky, getting bigger and bigger as it did. 

“It’s a shooting star!” Hana gasps, putting her hands together and closing her eyes. “I wish to be a stylish and matu-” She starts before she hears yelling. “Hu-?” She looks up for a second, only for a girl her age with long blonde hair to smack right into her, knocking them both down. 

“Owwwwwwwwww….” Hana and the girl both sit up.

“Are you okay?” They ask at the same time.

“I’m fine, what about you?” Once again in perfect sync. The two girls share a laugh, helping each other up.

“I-I’m sorry for intruding like that… I just had a very rough trip.” The blonde said, brushing herself off.

“I bet!” Hana smiles. “I saw that star all day! Have you been falling for a long time?” 

“U-Um th-that’s a long story…” The girl said with a nervous laugh. 

“Oh, I see.” Hana said with a thoughtful nod. 

“C-Could you tell me where I am though….?” 

“Oh, you’re in Hagukumi City! My house to be more specific” Hana said, laughing a bit. “My name is Nono Hana, by the way!” She said, holding her hand out. 

This seemed to fluster the girl, her eyes widening in shock. “Mechoku!” She gasps. 

“Oh, you say that too!” Hana giggles, covering her mouth. “I picked that up from my mama apparently, where’d you hear it?” 

“O-Oh um… I-I picked it up from my mama too…” The girl said. “I-I need to go, I’m so sorry for intruding!” She squeaks, jumping over the edge of the balcony and running off.

“Hey, what’s going on?” Kotori asked, opening Hana’s door. “Were you on the phone with someone?”

“Ummm….” Hana had no idea how to explain what was going on. “I was calling a friend while I practiced some dance moves!” She said, waving her hand. 

“Okay…” Kotori nods. “Well, Mom said to remind you it’s almost time for bed.”

“Alright, thanks!” Hana smiles as Kotori shrugs, shutting the door. 

Hana sighs, going back to her balcony and looking to see if she could find the girl. 

* * *

The next day at school Hana sighed watching out the window as everyone got ready for lunch. 

“Hana, would you like to have lunch with us?” Saaya asked as her and the boy approached Hana. 

“Oh, sure!” Hana smiles, standing up. 

Saaya smiles as the three go up to the roof. “Your introduction yesterday was very spirited” She said, taking a seat. 

“Thanks!” Hana grins, rubbing the back of her head.

The girl who had smiled at her bangs the other day was on the other corner of the roof, smiling a bit as the three began to talk. 

The strange girl from the sky was walking around near the school.

“You’re sure there’s tomorrow power here, Harry?” She asked, looking at the Hamster resting on her shoulder. 

“Of course, there’s plenty all around here. I’m sure one of the others must have sensed it!” The hamster said. 

“I-If they even ended up here…” The girl mutters, gripping her arm. 

“Don’t be so gloomy, Hagumi! You’ve gotta believe in your friends” 

“I-I know it’s just…. Meeting mama last night shook me up…” Hagumi mutters. 

“Well we still need a place to stay…” Harry sighs. 

“O-Out of the question!” Hagumi squeaks. 

“It was just a suggestion…”

Hagumi pouts, crossing her arms. 

While both of these events were going on Charaleet looked at the school, taking off his sunglasses. “No greater place of Toge Power” He said, before zeroing in on a student who was upset that a teacher told him off for not turning an assignment in. 

“Bingo!” He grins, holding his hand out. “Hope for tomorrow, begone! Negative wave!” A dark swirl of purple energy begins to gather in the sky. “I’m orderin’ ya! Oshimaida!”

The energy swirls and slams down creating a large shadow-y monster fused with a clock tower. 

It took almost no time for people to start evacuating the school. Saaya and the boy went to help other people while they sent Hana to get to safety. 

As she was running Hana noticed the girl from last night approaching the monster, she went to stop her, but hid behind a tree when she got close, fear taking over. 

“An Oshimaida…” Hagumi mutters, taking out her PreHeart “Heart Kiratto!” She yells, transforming into Cure Tomorrow and jumping up to get the Oshimaida’s attention. “What is one doing here?!” She asks as the Oshimaida smacks her away. 

“Man, and Paps said you guys got lost in that old machine…”Charaleet laughs, watching Tomorrow get back up to try and fight.

“Though it looks like it’s just you… so my promotion’s in the bag!” He said, sitting back and scrolling through his phone. 

“Don’t underestimate the Pretty Cure! We can do anything! We can be anything!” Tomorrow yelled, pointing at Charaleet.

Hearing these words seemed to make Hana do a double take. She took a deep breath and ran out to see Tomorrow get grabbed by the monster, being lifted in the air. 

“Hooray! Hooray! Pretty Cure! Hooray! Hooray! Pretty Cure!” She cheers, yelling from the bottom of her heart. 

“M-Mama…?” Tomorrow asked, looking down to see her. 

“Hooray! Hooray! Pretty Cure! Hooray! Hooray! Pretty Cure!” Hana repeats. 

Tomorrow begins to struggle more, her Mirai Crystal beginning to shine again, before it splits in two. One white and silver, the other pink and gold. 

“A-A new Mirai Crystal?” Tomorrow asked as a new PreHeart seemed to be formed from the Mirai Crystal, with both items dropping into Hana’s hands. “M-Mama’s a Pretty Cure…?” She asked weakly. 

“Another one?!” Charaleet groans, putting his phone away as Hana transforms. 

"Cheering on everyone! The Pretty Cure of High Spirits! Cure Yell!" Hana cheers, posing. 

“Doesn’t matter, Oshimaida, get her!” Charaleet said, pointing at Cure Yell. 

The Oshimaida throws Cure Tomorrow away, before lunging at her with its giant hands. 

Yell holds her hand out, blocking the attack with her bare hands, some sparkling white light spreading out. 

“Mama has all this Tomorrow Power…?” Tomorrow asked, standing up, her transformation canceling.

The Oshimaida lunged again, and once again Yell blocked it, even more of the light spreading around her. 

Yell takes a deep breath, grabbing the Oshimaida by its hands and jumping over its head, in turn swinging it over her head before slamming it into the ground. 

Yell jumps back, her PreHeart glowing. “E-Eh? Oh, I get it!” She said, tapping it as pom poms appeared on her hands. Now surrounded by a flurry of pink hearts she smiles, jumping up. 

“Hooray! Hooray!” She draws a heart in the air with her pom poms. “Heart! For! YOU!” She cheers, pushing the heart forward, sending it flying at the Oshimaida, eventually trapping it and sending it flying up, a smile on its face. 

Charaleet groans. “Great I’m gonna have to write a report on this one… but hey! I got all the Toge Power we need!” He smirks, before vanishing. 

Hana’s transformation as she runs over to Hagumi. 

“Hey, it’s you again! Are you alright?!” She asks, grabbing her by the shoulders.

“M...Mama just became a Pretty Cure…” Hagumi mutters in shock before realizing who she was talking to. 

“Eh? What’cha mean?” Hana asks. 

“I think the cats outta the bag, Hagumi.” Harry said, jumping onto her shoulder. “I think we need to tell her.” He adds, before starting to explain. 

* * *

“A new pretty cure…?” The CEO of Criasu Corp, George Traum said, looking at Charaleet’s report. 

“Yeah, but we have the Toge Power we need to get what we need done.” Charaleet said.

“I suppose so.” The CEO nods, looking at the files. “Go prepare with the others, and remember to stick to the script when you go to talk with the boy.” He said, turning to look at Charaleet.

“Yup, you got it, boss man!” Charaleet said, throwing up a peace sign as he walked out the door. 

“Her of all people….? No matter, it will be a good chip to get that stubborn fool to listen to reason…” George mutters, resting his head on his hands. 

* * *

Back with Hana, Hagumi, and Harry, the explanation had just finished. 

“S-So you’re both from a crazy bad future and I can help you?” Hana asked.

“That’s the gist of it.” Harry nods. 

“I’m in!” Hana smiles. “A Mature lady helps anyone in need!” 

“I-It’s just like I remember…” Hagumi said, gripping her arm.

“What’cha mean?” Hana asks, tilting her head.

Hagumi gulps, clearing her throat. “L-Let me explain… M-My name is Nono Hagumi… and my mama was named Nono Hana…” 

**“EEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!”** Hana yells in shock. **“MECHOKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU~!”**

Hagumi laughed a bit at this reaction, rubbing the back of her neck, maybe she should have waited until they were in private.

* * *

The boy from Hana’s class walks into a large empty mansion, sighing as he drops his school bag. “W-What was that thing…?” He mutters, flicking on the lights. 

He gasps when he sees five people sitting around his living room. 

Charaleet smirks, leaning forward in his seat. “Hey there, George, We gotta have a chat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger, right?  
> That's gonna be all for now, please remember to comment and share and all that good stuff-  
> Also I've decided to keep with the whole 'generals are based on genrations' thing, Charaleet now represents Gen Z, since I couldn't find anything on what he was supposedly based on outside of being a gyaru.
> 
> Next chapter is probably gonna be out in November, since I'm gonna be busy for the rest of the month.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any questions or suggestions, please leave a comment, feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
